Eres mi amigo de verdad?
by miss romantic2
Summary: Los Malfoys nunca han estado seguros d equienes son sus amigos  Esta generacion de Malfoy lo lograran
1. hola somos Malfoys

Muchos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

Para mi mejor amiga, Natalia

En el andén 9 y 3/4

POV NARRADOR

-Rosie vamos que ya quiero subir, yo te ayudo con _ estrella-_decía un pequeño Albus Potter señalando a una gata blanca como la nieve- pero vámonos ya que se van a acabar los compartimentos.

- ya voy Al, solo me despido de mis padres y de Hugo- decía Rose encaminándose a unos Ron y Hermione muy nostálgicos y a un pequeño que solo tenia tristeza en su mirada – Mama, Papa y Hugo los voy a extrañar mucho prometo escribirles 4 veces a la semana – decía Rose un poco triste

- no te preocupes _Lina _todo saldrá muy bien, salúdame a la profesora McGonagall , al maestro Neville, al viejo profesor Slughorn a la bibliotecaria, a Hagrid…- decía una muy animada Hermione cuando Ron la interrumpió

- para Hermy que así nunca terminaras…- decía cuando volteo su mirada a unas cabezas rubias platinadas cuando se dirigió a Rose muy serio- Rosalina Weasley mira a esos muchachos de ahí …- dijo señalando a un niño y una niña prácticamente iguales- … no quiero que te les ha cerques ni tu ni Albus, además el abuelo Arthur no perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre limpia- le decía Ron esquivando la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione, la mirada confundida de Hugo y la mirada sorprendida de Rose por lo último que dijo su amado padre.

Así Rose se alejo de su familia y subió al tren con su primo Albus.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la estación…

-Scorpius, esto que te voy a decir no me llena de orgullo pero hace mucho tiempo yo cometí mucho errores…- decía Draco captando la atención de sus dos hijos-… y por eso no serán muy bien aceptados, te pido que por favor no cedas a sus insultos y cuida mucho a tu hermana…- decía Draco; Y ahora dirigiéndose a su hija adorada le dijo-… mi vida por favor no te separes de Scorpius, a mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano o hermana para poder ser los mejores amigos, ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos y espero que siga así…- ahora dirigiéndose a los dos dijo-… y por último, siempre estén orgullosos de ser unos Malfoy's …- luego Astoria comento después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo – recuerden que no nos importa en que casa estén, no importa si son águilas, leones, serpientes o tejones solo queremos que sean felices

Y así después de la plática familiar los dos niños tomaron sus baúles y sus lechuzas y se dirigieron al tren con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

Caminaron mucho, hasta el final del andén y sobra decir que todos los miraban como con asco encontraron un compartimento casi vacío porque solo era ocupado por un niño de unos impresionantes ojos verdes con una lechuza negra con manchas rojas y una niña de un espeso cabello pelirrojo con unos ojos azules como el océano profundo y un gato blanco como la nieve pero no todo salió como los gemelos esperaban porque cuando intentaron preguntar si se podían sentar sucedió algo que nadie esperaba

POV SCORPIUS

"oh esto no puede ir mejor ¿podrían dejar de mirarnos así?, ahora entiendo a lo que papa se refería con eso de: no serán muy aceptados por sus compañeros, pero por lo menos tengo a Naty aquí y no estoy solo "tuve que suspender mis pensamientos porque una chica de primer año como nosotros se nos acerco a mi hermana y a mi diciendo

Hoo…o…llaa...mi..nom..bre….eess…Isaaa….bbeeell…Wiittt…moo..reee…- decía la pobre chica entrecortadamente

Hola yo soy Natalia Malfoy y el es mi hermano Scorpius – oí decir a Naty a mi lado muy emocionada por la posibilidad de tener una amiga

Isa te he estado buscando- dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos color miel, luego nos miro a mi hermana y a mí con una mirada de profunda superioridad dijo- no les hables son Malfoy's , sangre puras ellos mataron a papa Isa ven no hay que mezclarnos con ellos- luego de decir esto vi como se acercaba a mi hermana y le decía- solo son unas serpientes rastreras que no merecen amor ni amistad de nadie- yo al oír eso le dije- lárgate, no vengas aquí insultando a mi hermana y mejor vete antes que te parta la cara

"Y sin más se fue arrastrando a la que parecía su hermana por el pasillo; PERO QUE SE CREE QUE ERA PARA HABLARLE A MI HERMANITA ASI"  
>-Vámonos Scorp- dijo muy quedamente mi hermanita<p>

Y así seguimos caminando encontramos un compartimento casi vacio así que le solté la mano a mi hermana pero al entrar y ver a dos niños con sus debidas mascotas no pude decir nada porque se me cayeron unos libros por culpa de unos chicos de tercero que me empujara APROPOSITO e hicieron que me cayera y que me golpeara con el asiento haciéndome sangrar un poco del labio

¿Oh por dios estas bien chico?- me dijo la chica del compartimento

-SCORP ¿estas bien? ¿Qué diablos le voy a decir a papa? Le voy a escribir a el ministro de magia – decía mi dulce Naty en histeria cuando un el otro chico la tomo por los hombros y le dijo

- Tranquilízate que tu hermano se pondrá bien – le decía el de los ojos verdes

- a ver tranquilo y no te muevas- me decía la niña pelirroja- _Obliteration Charm _

_Y sin más sentí que ya no me dolía el labio y al tocarlo ya no sentí ni un poco de la sangre que salía _

_-wau ¿como lo has hecho? – dijo me hermana poniéndose a mi lado y abrazándome ( a mi hermana le encanta abrazar a la gente y mas a mi)_

_- es un simple hechizo que elimina cosas o marcas- decía esa pelirroja que yo no paraba de ver _

_- oh por cierto yo soy Albus Severus Potter Weasley- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro _

_- Yo soy Rosalina Weasley Granger, pero me gusta que me digan Rose- decía MI pelirroja _

_-Yo soy Natalia Julieta Malfoy Greengrass- dijo mi hermana extendiendo su mano hacia Rose y Albus _

_- Y yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengras, el gemelo de Naty y por favor díganme Scorpius- dije yo( porque odiaba mi segundo nombre) extendiendo mi mano hacia Rose y Albus_

_POV ROSE_

_"Oh no puede ser ese tal Scorpius si que esta guapo sus ojos son tan hermosos y su hermana parece muy linda y amigable, pero mi papa me advirtió sobre ellos dos y mi mama me dijo en casa que no me acercara a una tal Valeria Parkinson, pero ellos dos me parecen muy agradables desde que entablamos conversación me agradaron y tenemos mucho en común por ejemplo Natalia le encanta en ajedrez y volar en escoba igual que yo o Scorpius que le encanta leer y a ambos les gusta las cosas juggles y el quidditch!"_

_-Y a que casa piensan ir- dice mi primo Albus después de que Natalia le ganara en Ajedrez mágico _

_- a mi me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw – dije yo después de comer una rana de chocolate en el regazo de Scorpius – pero si quedo en otra casa tampoco estaría mal_

_- a mi no me interesa mucho donde este -dijo Natalia comiéndose a un peón de Albus_

_-a mi no me importa mucho tampoco - dijo Scorpius abriendo otra rana de Chocolate_

_- QUE SOY EL UNICO QUE ESTA NERVIOSO- le oí gritar a mi primo Albus_

_-SI- dijimos todos al unisonó mientras me levantaba entre risas de Scorpius por un libro en mi baúl _

_Cuando regrese y me senté con Scorpius el ya tenía un ejemplar del profeta_

_POV NATALIA_

_"Estoy ganándole a Albus que por cierto tiene unos ojos realmente hipnotizantes y es muy agradable. Su prima Rose me ha caído súper bien tenemos mucho en común y se ve que también ellos se llevan muy bien con Scorp, que se le ve muy cómodo leyendo el profeta con Rose a su lado que a su vez leyendo un libro llamado Orgullo y prejuicio que era una novela muggle, todo iba bien (estaba a punto de hacerle jaque a el pobre de Albus) cuando oigo que Scorpius grito furioso(que eso es muy extraño él es el que siempre guarda la calma de los dos)"_

_-ESTO NO PUEDE SER ¿PORQUE SE EMPEÑAN EN HACERNOS DAÑO? –decía mi hermanito _

_Todos lo miramos intrigados y el al darse cuenta de mi desconcierto me entrego el profeta para que Albus y yo lo leyéramos mientras Rose le pedía que le dijera que contaba el profeta el cual este decía así_

_POSIBLES AMENAZAS _

_Por Rita skeeter_

_Hoy inicia un nuevo año en el colegio Howards de Magia y Hechizeria y aquí les dejo el listado de posibles amenazas al mundo mágico_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_Natalia J. Malfoy_

_Valeria A. Parkinson_

_Abraham P. Goyle_

_Clarissa J. Crabbe _

_Yo si tuviera hijos les advertiría sobre estos chicos_

_Después de leer esto me sentí completamente destrozado porque a todos los conocía y todos eran mis amigos a excepción clara de Valeria a esa el odio. Luego de leer me puse a llorar en el hombro de Albus que era a quien tenía más cerca y él me empezó a acariciar el cabello que ese día lo traía en una media cola._

_POV ALBUS_

_"Wau es articulo sí que era muy cruel tratándose en niños de once años que mucho ni siquiera saben hacer un __Lumus, __mejor propongo lago porque todos están en una atmosfera incomoda Natalia llorando en mi hombro Scorpius sige abrazado a una Rose que no para de decirle que se tranquilicé y que ella no cree que el sea una amenaza para nadie etc., etc. Hablando de Natalia y Scorpius que bien me caen esos dos "_

_-Tengo una idea- dije llamando la atención de todos- Rose mi tía Hermione trabaja en el ministerio podemos pedirle que si puede poner una queja- dije a Rose _

_-Es mas Scorp MI PAPA TRABAJA TAMBIEN EN LE MINISTERIO LE PODEMOS DECIR – le oí decir a Natalia _

_Antes que Scorpius pudiera decir algo vi como una lechuza gris con manchas negras se posaba en las piernas de este y volteaba a ver a Natalia indicándole que la carta también era para ella._

_-Naty solo puede ser de una persona –dijo mi amigo Scorpius y Natalia y yo nos acercamos, yo me senté con Rose y Natalia en las piernas de Scorpius sosteniendo a la lechuza que tenía una placa con una __MyG __entrelazadas_

_Queridos hijos:_

_Nos hubiera gustado que la primera carta que les mandáramos cuando estuvieran lejos no fuera así. Scorpius y Natalia confió en que ya vosotros dos habéis leído el profeta y como os darán cuenta son mencionados en un artículo no muy amigable por así llamarlo._

_Queremos decirles que sean fuertes y que recuerden que se tienen los dos para sobre llevar fuertemente, valientemente, astutamente e inteligentemente lo que la vida venga hacia ustedes dos _

_PD: No teman de su apellido y Ámenlo_

_Los amamos_

_Astoria y Draco Malfoy_

_POV NARRADOR_

_Después de que los cuatro habían terminado de leer la carta un prefecto les habido que era hora de ponerse el uniforme y la túnica. Rose y Natalia salieron al baño dejando solos a Scorpius y Albus que se estaban vistiendo _

_-¿Están vestidos?- dijeron Rose y Natalia desde afuera_

_-Si, pasen chicas- dijo Albus _

_-Solo hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Scorpius cuando el tren estaba perdiendo vellosidad _

_-¿Que cosa Scorp?- dijo Rose que era ayudada por Albus a bajar su baúl mientras ella metía a su gata a la jaula_

_-¿Aunque estemos en diferentes casas vamos a seguir siendo los mejores amigos?-dijo Scorpius ayudando a su hermana a bajar su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza_

_Inmediatamente todos dejaron lo que hacían y voltearon a ver a su amigo _

_-claro de mi no te salvas- dijo Natalia divertida_

_-de mi tampoco he decidido que serán mi mejor amigo- dijo Rose ya con sus cosas listas_

_- yo desde que pisaste es compartimento te hice mi mejor amigo- dijo Albus dándole a su lechuza una chuchería_

_-Yo también los considero los mejores amigos que pude encontrar- dijo Scorpius en medio de un abrazo grupal_

_Así se encaminaron al castillo en unos botes liderados por Hagrid_

_En la puerta del descomunal castillo se encontraron con el Profesor Neville Longbottom maestro de herbolaria y sub director _

_-Bien quiero dos filas en el corredor-dijo el maestro_

_Al entrar caminaron con un pasillo en medio de cuatro mesas gigantes de diversos colores_

_POV ALBUS_

_"oh por Merlín esto es grandioso" me decía yo mismo mientras mi madrina Minerva McGonagall daba un discurso sobre el sombrero seleccionador y abría pie Tío Neville (como solíamos decir Rose yo) abriendo un largo pergamino y decía_

_Sabrina Georgina Longamid_

_¡Gryffindor!_

_Saúl MdGomeri_

_¡Hufflepuff!_

_Albus Severus Potter… (Murmullos)… "oh mierda porque no se meten en sus asuntos" está hablando conmigo cuando una vos se metió en mi mente "Diferente no eres como tu padre ni como tu madre pero a la vez lo eres de tejón no tienes nada y de águila tampoco Valentía te sobra y Astucia también yo te mandare a la casa del buen Salazar…" y sin más el sombrero parlante grito:_

_¡Slyterin! _

_POV NATALIA _

_"Wau nunca imagine que Albus fuera Sly pero yo lo apoyo en todo" así estaba y después de unos aplausos siguió la selección_

_Leobardo Whitmore_

_¡Gryffindore!_

_Isabella Whitmore_

_¡Ravenclaw!_

_Natalia Julieta Malfoy…(murmullos)… " ¿que diablos? Métanse en sus asuntos" Voy caminando al taburete cuando veo a Albus sonreírme desde la casa de las serpientes (a lo mejor sea bueno estar ahí) y a Rose y Scorpius hacerme señas aprobatorias "oh una mente muy hermosa señorita Malfoy por desgracia no la puedo mandar con su amigo Albus a la casa de Salazar pero sé muy bien a donde ira…_

_¡Griffindore!_

_POV SCORPIUS _

_"Mi querida hermana fue con los leones y no la están viendo muy bien por allá se ve sola y triste y nadie le aplaudió de esa casa" mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un…_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy… (Murmullos)…" a la mierda porque murmullan ni que los fuera a decapitar cuando duerman" otra vez tuve que interrumpir mis pensamientos porque alguien hablo dentro de mi "oh veamos eres un Ravenclaw hecho y derecho así que con Rowena…"ESPERA"… ¿Que sucede? "Es que quiero ir con mi hermana no me malinterpretes Ravenclaw de seguro es genial pero a mi hermana la mandaste a con esos leones y no fue muy bien recibida"… bien joven Malfoy veo que eres más valiente de lo que yo pensaba así que suerte…_

_¡Gryffindore! _

_Me baje del taburete y fue a reunirme con mi hermana (que era la única que aplaudía porque los demás leones NOS miraban como si fuéramos cucarachas en su manjar pero AL DIABLO CON LOS LEONES _

_POV ROSE_

_ "que mal y yo pensaba que mandarían a Scorpius a Ravenclaw pero creo que dijo que no quería ir allá porque antes de subir al taburete me susurro "dudo que estemos juntos pelirroja" Y así pasaron los nombres como _

_Valeria America Parkinson_

_¡Slyterin!_

_Wiliam Patterson_

_! Griffindore!_

_Abraham Peter Goyle_

_¡Slyterin!_

_Clarissa Joanna Crabbe_

_¡Hufflepuff!_

_Sam Dollar_

_¡Griffindore!_

_Daphne More_

_¡Ravenclaw!_

_Zoe Monroe_

_ ¡Ravenclaw!_

_Tomas Topson_

_! Slyterin!_

_Melissa Georhor_

_! Griffindore!_

_Emiliano Tupolid_

_! Ravenclaw!_

_Rosalina Weasley… (Murmullos… "hay no es posible" Guau mucho conocimiento digna hija de Hermione Valiente si, Astuta si, Buen corazón si, inteligente si, mi niña tu puedes estar en la casa que quieras ¿a donde vas? "Quiero ir con Rowena si no le molesta" Claro que no me molesta vas a ser muy grande Rosalina Weasley…_

_¡Ravenclaw!_

_POV NARRADOR_

_Y así Rosalina Weasley quedo en Ravenclaw, Albus Potter en Slyterin y Natalia y Scorpius en Griffindore_

_En la mesa de Griffindore…_

_-…Hola, ¿me podrías pasar el puré de papas, por favor?-dijo la chica Malfoy _

_-... (Silencio)…- por parte de la mesa de los valientes_

_-No te preocupes Naty, ahorita mismo te lo alcanzó- y dicho esta Scorpius pronuncio apuntando a el tazón de puré- __Wingardium Leviosa_

_El tazón se elevo por los aires y se dirigió donde estaba Scorpius que le sirvió un poco a su hermana y de paso a él antes regresarlo exactamente a su lugar de origen bajo las miradas de unos sorprendidos Leones y un pensativo maestro de encantamientos. _

_En la mesa de Ravenclaw…_

_-Hola mi nombre es Emiliano- le decía un chico de tés morena y unos brillantes ojos negros a una Rose que no dejaba de ver a cierto rubio en la mesa de los leones_

_- Yo soy Rose – dijo esta_

_-Te voy a dar un consejo porque estimo a tu familia, no te acerques a los Malfoy- soltó tajante_

_- Creo que yo soy capaz de escoger a mis amigos por mi misma- dijo Rose harta de ese chico- así que __silencio _

_Rose al terminar de hechizar a ese chico se gano la mirada confusa de sus compañeros y feliz de su maestro de encantamientos._

_En la mesa de Slyterin…_

_-Oye Al cuéntanos como tu papa venció al señor tenebroso, ¿es cierto que tus tíos eran inmunes a la mirada del basilisco?-decía Tomas Topson_

_- En Primera NO me llames Al solo MIS AMIGOS lo hacen y en segunda no te voy a contar nada porque para eso tenemos clase de historia de la magia y en Tercera DEJAME COMER EN PAZ O TE HECHO UNA POCION LACSANTE EN TU JUGO!- dijo Albus por fin perdiendo la paciencia, claro con todas las miradas de su mesa posadas en él y la de el viejo maestro Slughorn. _

_Terminada la cena los cuatro amigos se reunieron en el pasillo antes de irse a su sala común cada uno _

_-A ver que clases compartimos- dijo muy emocionada Natalia_

_Si, mañana les tocaba a los Griffindore's 3 veces con Slyterin, 3 con Ravenclaw y 1 con Huffepuff_

_-Bueno nos vemos mañana Al, adiós Rosie- dijo Scorpius apoyándose un poco en Albus y abrazando a Rose_

_- Si Al, bye hasta mañana __Lina __– Dijo por su parte Natalia_

_- Si adiós chicos mañana recuerden darnos la clave de su sala común para ir a buscarlos bye- dijo Rose_

_-Naty, que esos leones no se metan contigo he-dijo Al dándole un suave golpe en el brazo a Natalia_

_-LOS DE PRIMER AÑO AQUÍ –decía un prefecto de Huffelpuff_

_-LOS DE PRIMERO- decía un prefecto de Ravenclaw_

_-PRIMERO LO QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA-decía un prefecto de Slyterin_

_-DOS FILAS DE PRIMERO- decía un prefecto de Griffindore_

_POV NATALIA _

_"Voy caminando con Scorpius a mi lado, mirando todo lo que me rodea para evitar perderme"_

_-ok lo voy a decir solo una vez, el retrato…-decía el prefecto apuntando a un cuadro de una mujer-… se llama la dama gorda y ella da el acceso de la sala común, la contraseña es __Riddikulus _

_Al momento que él dijo eso vi como se abría el retrato y dejaba ver una sala muy acogedora_

_-Otra cosa importante, los chicos no pueden subir a la habitación de las chicas porque las escaleras se hacen un tobogán inmenso- dijo la prefecta de griffindore- el dormitorio se las chicas es por acá, síganme- y sin más me despedí de Scorpius con un beso en la mejilla y un – buenas noches, Scorpy_

_-Buenas noches, ata – dijo mi querido hermano para luego besarme en la frente._

_Subo las escaleras y encuentro una puerta que dice : Sabrina G. Longamid, Melisa __Georhor y Natalia J. Malfoy, me decido a entrar y encuentro que mientras yo me despedía de mi hermano ellas ya habían subido y estaban desempacando, me decidí a hablar_

_-Emm… Hola soy Natalia un gusto conocerlas- dije tratando de ser amable_

_-Lo siento pero el sentimiento no es mutuo ni Mel ni yo queremos entablar conversación ni menos amistad con una sangre pura como tu – dijo la que creí yo era Sabrina con un deje de desdén en su vos perfectamente palpable_

_Luego de oír eso mire hacia la cama que tenía mi nombre y mi baúl tenia la almohada completamente destrozada y la cama destendida_

_-__reparo __– al decir esto inmediatamente mi cama volvió a estar como debía estar- lamento incomodarlas con mi presencia pero si les complace saberlo la suya no es muy grata- dije mirándolas carente de emoción a comparación de ellas que me miraban sorprendidas- Buenas noches, Longamid y Georhor- y sin esperar respuesta me acosté y me dormí_

_POV SCORPIUS_

_"Camino junto a MI hermana mirando a todos mis compañeros, sinceramente son muy aburridos luego me detengo para escuchar"_

_-ok lo voy a decir solo una vez, el retrato…-decía el prefecto apuntando a un cuadro de una mujer-… se llama la dama gorda y ella da el acceso de la sala común, la contraseña es __Riddikulus _

_Al momento que él dijo eso vi como se abría el retrato y dejaba ver una sala muy acogedora_

_-Otra cosa importante, los chicos no pueden subir a la habitación de las chicas porque las escaleras se hacen un tobogán inmenso- dijo la prefecta de griffindore- el dormitorio se las chicas es por acá, síganme- Dijo la prefecta mirando a las niñas luego vi como mi hermana se separaba de las chicas y se dirigía a mí y me daba un beso en la mejilla_

_-buenas noches, Scorpy- dijo mi quería hermana_

_-buenas noches ata- le dije le bese la frente y se fue_

_-Bien el dormitorio de los chicos es por acá- dijo el prefecto al cual todos los chicos subimos sin decir ni una sola palabra_

_Al distinguir mi nombre en una puerta me entero de quien iba a ser mi compañero de cuarto por siete largos años: Leobardo Withmore, William Patterson y Scorpius Malfoy_

_Abrí la puerta con los otros dos atrás de mí _

_Era una habitación muy grande cálida y reconfortadle, me encamine a mi cama que estaba justo alado de la ventana con una mesita de noche a un lado_

_-Oye Mortifago no porque le hallas rogado al sombrero estar aquí te trataremos como un igual, Will y yo te prohibimos que nos dirijas la palabra a él o a mi…-pero le impedi hablar a ese soquete porque le mande un __silencio_

_-Ok, escúchenme bien yo no tengo el mas mínimo deseo en entablar una conversación con leones presumidos, quedamos claro- dije y ellos solo se limitaron a mirarme con desdén._

_Luego me encamine a mi baúl y saque la foto de mi hermana y la puse en la mesa de noche, luego conjure una flor mágica que cambiaba de color y la puse también en la mesa, esa rosa me recordaba a la que me había flechado en el andén 9 y ¾ _

_Y sin más me recosté y me dormí _

_POV ROSE_

_-LOS DE PRIMERO- decía un prefecto de Ravenclaw_

_Lo seguí junto a mis otros compañeros al séptimo piso _

_-Bien como ya saben somos los más inteligentes la escuela así que nosotros no tenemos contraseña sino esto…-decía la prefecta de ravenclaw señalando _Una puerta sin picaporte, con una aldaba con forma de águila-… buenas noches queremos pasar –dijo la prefecta a el águila - …bien para poder pasar tienen que a completar el hechizo "_Expecto…"__-dijo el águila_

_- Patronum- __me atrevi a decir antes que mi prefecta y la puerta se abrió_

_"__excelente pequeña" me animo la puerta. _

_Luego de entrar y ver una sala con aire soñador y muchos libreros volví a escuchar hablar a la prefecta de Ravenclaw_

_-Bien el dormitorio de las chicas esta aquí – y todas la seguimos _

_Me detuve al ver mi nombre junto al de Zoe Monroe y Dafne More_

_Entre al dormitorio seguida de mis compañeras que hablaban de Corazón de bruja y de lo guapo que estaban mis primos Albus, James, Louis y Fred y de uno William y Leobardo._

_Pero a mí no me interesaban ellos, a mí ya me habían robado el corazón en el tren, un rubio de ojos grises._

_Así saque de mi baúl una rana de chocolate que irónicamente tenía un cromo de mi padre Ronald B. Weasley con todo y vida y obra._

_Sin mirar más a la foto sonriente de mi padre me dormí._

_POV ALBUS_

_-PRIMERO LO QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA-decía un prefecto de Slytherin_

_"¿Porque me siento un poco desilusionado de que Natalia no halla que dado conmigo?, a demás creo que fue lo mejor si en la casa de los "caballeros" no la trataron muy bien a ella ni a Scorp " _

_-Ok están _ubicados bajo el lago, el acceso se encuentra tras unos laberínticos pasillos, por las mazmorras tras una puerta, escaleras abajo del Hall de Entrada. Tras la pared de piedra encontrarás la Sala Común y las habitaciones, iluminadas por lámparas de techo iluminando toda su verde belleza con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles- escuche que daba una pequeña introducción – La contraseña es _el barón sanguinario_

-Bien las chicas vengan conmigo- dijo una prefecta que reconocí como mi prima Dominique- hola Al, vi tu selección felicidades por lo menos ya no soy la única Slytherin- me dijo mi prima parte vela

-Ok los chicos síganme, por favor- dijo el prefecto que ahora si reconocí como el mejor amigo de mi prima _Mini:_ Ernesto Surfest

Nos condujo por unas escaleras y fue puerta por puerta dejando a cada niño en su cuarto con la misma advertencia: _No pueden salir después de las 10:00 PM de la sala Común _– se hacerlo a otra puerta y dijo – bien aquí es de TOPSON, GOYLE Y POTTER.

Me metí lo más rápido posible a mi nueva habitación ubique mi cama saque con mucho cuidado un broche para el cabello con una mariposa de plata que se le había caído a Natalia cuando iban en el bote.

Y recordando esto me quede dormido

POV NARRADOR

Al día siguiente

Eran las 7:00 en el gran comedor…

-ALBUS!-gritaba una hermosa chica de cabello platinado que se acercaba corriendo a la casa de las serpientes sin importarle ser ella una leona

-Que sucede Naty, ¿esos Leones te hicieron algo?-pregunto un Albus abrazándola y luego viéndola a ver si no tenía ningún rasguño

- No, bueno si pero no- decía Natalia- mis compañeras me dijeron algo pero…-no pudo terminar porque Scorpius interrumpió diciendo

-como que te dijeron algo ata- dijo El griffindore

-¿te dijeron algo Naty?- tercio una águila pelirroja

-oigan no soy una niña indefensa ya tengo suficiente con Scorpy y su delirio de tengo que proteger a mi hermana a toda costa para que Albus y tu también lo hagan- dijo Natalia con un tono de vos igualito al de Astoria

-OK pero que me ibas a contar – dijo Al

-Te quería contar la contraseña-dijo ata como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

-que les parece si vamos a los jardines a platicar- dijo Rose

- si vamos – dijo Scorpius

Así los cuatro se pasaron los brazos por los hombros los unos a los otros sin importarles la diferencia en los colores de sus corbatas.

En los jardines

-ok, la contraseña de Griffindore es _Riddikulus- __Dijo Scorpius con Natalia enfrente del sentada asintiendo y rascándole el cabello a el joven Potter que tenía su cabeza en las piernas de esta _

_- La de Slytherin es __el barón sanguinario- __Dijo el de los ojos verdes cerrando un poco los ojos sintiendo el suave contacto de la chica Malfoy_

_- La respuesta de Ravenclaw es __Patronum-__Dijo Rose que estaba al igual que su primo con la cabeza en las piernas de Scorpius mientras este le acariciaba su pelirrojo cabello-a ver Natalia cuéntame de tu infancia- dijo Rose _

_-Pues Naci el 24 de Abril junto a Scorp y soy muy apegada desde siempre a mi mama pero soy la adoración de mi papa y mi loco hermano piensa que todo puede dañarme jajá, he vivido en la Mansión Malfoy toda mi vida, mi cuarto tiene vista a donde yo quiera solo tengo que pensar donde y se pone es genial, mi color favorito es el morado y el amarillo y tengo una serpiente de mascota en casa se llama Muñe, me gusta hacer deporte pero también me gusta estar en la comodidad de mi hogar y creo que eso es todo…- dijo Natalia_

_- y tu Scorpius- pregunto Albus_

_-Pues soy mayor que Natalia por dos minutos nací el 24 de Abril y lo que cambia en mi habitación no es la vista sino el color de las paredes cambian a mi color favorito o en el que esté pensando, me gusta leer y ya me traje la biblioteca entera de mi casa y eso que es inmensa casi no tengo primos pero tengo a mi hermosa e INDEFENSA hermanita, mi color favorito es el Gris y el azul, mi padre decidió cambiar y no enseña cosas muggles también por eso Naty tiene nombre muggles, aparte de mi lechuza tengo un gato llamado Esor hermoso con pelaje Rojo muy suave, y, y mis padres me quieren comprometer con Valeria Parkinson – dijo Scorpius_

_-¡¿QUE?-Dijeron a su vez levantándose Rose y Albus alarmados_

_- Ha si yo lo olvide, a mi con Abraham Goyle-dijo Natalia despreocupadamente_

_-¡¿Qué?- volvieron a decir Rose y Albus_

_-porque están comprometidos además solo tienen once años-dijo Albus_

_-Mi padre lo ha estado pensando-dijeron los gemelos al unisonó pero con un tono de tristeza en su voz _

_En el salón de Encantamientos…_

_-Buenos días clase yo soy el profesor _Filius Flitwick y seré su maestro de encantamiento veo que hoy es una clase de Griffindores y Ravenclaw, por favor pónganse por parejas-dijo el pequeño profesor

Natalia muy sorprendida acedio a la propuesta de Isabel Whitmore y se sentó con ella

Scorpius buscaba la mirada de SU pelirroja y la encontró enfrente de la clase también buscándolo con la mirada pero alguien se le adelanto: Leobardo Whitmore

-Hay Rose seamos compañeros-dijo muy confiando

-Lo siento pero ya tengo pareja- fue lo único que dijo Rose y se fue a sentar a lado SU rubio favorito

-Hola otra vez Scorpy- dijo Rose acercándose a Scorpius dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla

-Hola pelirroja amiga-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de tonto en su rostro

-Veo que se han puesto en parejas, vamos a comenzar es un encantamiento siempre se llama _Engorgio, _"Engorge" significa "rellenar con exceso". Es el Encantamiento de Agrandamiento, que causa que el objetivo aumente de tamaño, ahora voy a pasar a dejarles una tapa de cerveza de mantequilla y quiero que la aumenten al tamaño de una Quaffle a trabajar- dijo el pequeño profesor.

-Inténtalo tu primero Scorpy – dijo Rose un tanto nerviosa

-está bien Rosie, _Engorgio_-Dijo el Griffindore pero antes que el profesor se diera cuenta que él había conseguido perfectamente el encantamiento una segunda voz dijo

-_Engorgio_- dijo Rose cerrando los ojos pero moviendo firmemente su varita y ella también consiguió un encantamiento perfecto

-Muy pero muy bien Señorita Weasley y Señor Malfoy sus Hechizos han estado perfectos 10 puntos para Griffindore y 10 para Ravenclaw- dijo el maestro pero luego el junto los demás alumnos presenciaron el ataque de risa que les invadió a los dos ganadores de puntos para sus casas

-jajajaja… muchas… jajá… gra… jojana… cias… cias… pro… jaja...fesor… jajá- medio dijo Scorpius

-_Engorgio_- Dijo Natalia Malfoy y ella también consiguió un resultado impecable como los otros dos

-Veo que tengo aquí a mis promesas de la clase Señorita Malfoy, y también le concedo 10 puntos para la casa Griffindore.

Nadie podía creer que en una clase compartida con Ravenclaw, alguien podría llevarse más puntos

Y así fue la clase de encantamientos

Al mismo tiempo en las mazmorras

-Buenos días mi Nombre es Horance Slughorn y seré su maestro de pociones, quiero que cada uno haga una poción llamada _Curación de Forúnculos, _las instrucciones se encuentran en la página 10 de su libro, a trabajar-dijo el anciano profesor

Después de un rato Albus Potter tenía una poción en su caldero de un color miel y llevándose 15 puntos para su casa.

Las clases y los días pasaban sin despiadados, pero para nuestros cuatro protagonistas, pasaron muchos cambios:

Albus entro al equipo de Slyterin como Cazador(Dominique como buscadora)

Scorpius entro al equipo de Griffindore como Buscador (Teddy era el capitán y también cazador, Fred golpeador, James cazador, Roxanne como golpeadora)

Natalia entro al equipo de Grifffindore también como cazadora, pese a las advertencias de Scorpius

Rose entro al equipo de Ravenclaw como cazadora( Victoire capitana y cazadora y su hermano Louis como Buscador)

Rose y Albus tenían un plan para que a Scorpius y a Natalia no los comprometieran

FLASHBACK

POV SCORPIUS

-Natalia recapacita, _july _te pueden hacer daño o tu misma hacértelo-Trataba de convencer a july pero casi imposible- Rose díselo, dile que es peligroso

-Scorpy,…yo creo…que…beberías…dejarla hacer la prueba-le escucho decir a una voz cantarina –además yo las voy a hacer para Ravenclaw

-¡¿QUE?-Dije en un momento de histeria-ROSIE PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS

-Los aspirantes de Ravenclaw para cazadores- dijo la que yo creí era la capitana que por cierto era muy hermosa - vengan conmigo

-Deséame suerte Scorpy- me dijo Rose

-Suerte Rosalina- dije secamente, sin abrazo sin beso en la mejilla sin NADA

-Suerte Rosie- oigo que le dice Al

-Lo vas a hacer genial ya verás Rosie- le decía mi hermana muy animada

Y si Rose lo hizo excelente como todo lo que ella hacía en cuanto bajo de la escoba nosotros ya estábamos hay

POV ROSE

"Wau ya extrañaba estar en el aire que bueno que los de primer año ya puedan estar en los equipos _Rosalina, _OH joder porque Scorp se mete a mi cabeza" Voy descendiendo lentamente y me encuentro con los brazos de July, Al y Scorpy

Cuando veo que es su turno de abrazarme creí que no lo haría pero me sorprendió sentir sus brazos estrujándome MUY fuerte FUE GENIAL pude sentir su aroma tan delicioso y hasta me bajo de la escoba me dio una vuelta en el aire y me susurro al oído: _Estaba muy preocupado por ti_, Esa simple frase me hace sentir muy bien

END FLASHBAK

Y algo similar ocurrió con Scorpius, Natalia y Albus pero solo que Natalia era la que estaba preocupada

Estoy en la biblioteca por cierto con Scorpius a mi lado leyendo un libro llamado Historia de Howards pero la edición de 1233 cuando el creador de Griffindore era el único director ESTAMOS LEYENDO EL MISMO LIBRO

-Lina, ve a la página 402- Me decía Scorpius apurado

LO HICE Y EMPEZE A LEER

"Salazar estaba enamorado en secreto de Rowena, pero la mejor amiga de esta Helga lo estaba de Salazar, yo de Helga.

Salazar no aguanto ver a Rowena casándose con un muggle y se marcho del colegio haciendo dos cámaras ocultas en las mazmorras. Helga extrañaba mucho a Salazar y cayó en una depresión profunda"

-Es muy triste eso Scorpy, pero eso ya lo sabíamos mis padres y mi tío abrieron la cámara y mataron al basilisco- dije tratándolo de hacerlo recordar

-Eso ya lo sé pero aquí menciona DOS cámaras una es la de los secretos y la otra no fue encontrada- dijo Scorpius muy emocionado por lo que acababa de descubrir

-Vamos a decirle a Al y Ata- dije yo también muy emocionada

Sin pedirle permiso tome de la mano a Scorpius y lo saque de la biblioteca

-Oye has visto de casualidad a Albus- le pregunte a un chico de su casa

-Si esta en el lago con Natalia- Nos respondió este


	2. hola, estoy comprometido con una bruja

No soy dueña de Harry Potter

Aclaraciones:

Yo creo que no soy muy buena escribiendo y me dio mucha felicidad saber que a muchos agragaron como favorita mi historia

Oh y otra si quieren que incluya algo díganmelo acepto ideas.

El nombre de Natalia Julieta es de mi mejor amiga. Scorpius es muy sobre protector con ella aahhh y se me olvidaba decir que los Malfoys educaron a sus hijos con influencias muggles porque Draco quería cambiar el futuro de sus hijos, sin mas les dejo un capitulo mas

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

_POV ROSE_

_-Si, esta en el lago con Natalia-Nos respondió este_

Me fuy corriendo con Scorpius que tomaba mi mano firmemente( los dos traiamos los libros) cuando salimos del castillo vimos a Albus y a Natalia jugar Naipes explosivos. Cuando llegamos con ellos les dijimos:

-Naty, Al no nos van a creer que descubrimos- Dijo Scorpius soltándose de mi mano

-¿Qué pasa Scorp?- Dijo mi primo mientras el Griffindore y yo nos sentabamos con la serpiente y la leona

-Estabamos en la biblioteca y encotramos que hay una cámara escondida en el castillo que creo Salazar en un momento de depresión antes de irse del castillo-Dije yo sentada en el pasto

-Pues ya era hora porque en estos dos meses que hemos estado aquí no hemos hecho nada interesante- Dijo Albus

-Ok, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo a ver que podemos investigar- Dijo mi amiga Malfoy que no había dicho nada en un buen rato

-EH yo tengo una idea!-dijo mi primo favorito

-Sueltala- dije yo emocionada

-aquí no, hay mucha gente-dijo Scorpius

-vamos a la sala de los menesteres- dijo Naty poniéndose de pie

Ninguno de los tres pusimos objeción y fuimos en silencio a la sala pero al pasar por hay nos encontramos con Valeria Parkinson

POV SCORPIUS

-OH genial la hija de la sangre sucia y el traidor de sangre, oh y el hijo de dos traidores de sangre- dijo _MI PROMETIDA_

-Tranquilizate Parkinson que son Nuestros amigos- dije señalando a Natalia y a mi

-hay pero _hyperionsito _no pueden juntarse con escoria como…esta-decia Parkinson

-Disculpa pero con todo respeto no se porque viene todo esto-dijo Rose saliendo detrás de mi y posándose a mi lado

-COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIJIRME LA PALABRA, ¿quien te cres que eres?-decia la serpiente

-Oye, oye no tratas asi a mi Rosie asi que vele bajando cuatro tonos a tu voz- dije con toda la seguridad del mundo

-¿Como la llamaste hyperionsto? Te dire que no me gusta que pongas a otras personas encima de mi-dijo la chica mas odiosa que he conocido

-…*(susurrando)…Scorpius vámonos…-me decía Rose que la había puesto detrás de cómo signo de protección

-Pues te dire que no soporto que me llames Hyperionsito, PARKINSON y adiós que tenemos prisa- dije esquivándola y dejando pasar a Natalia, Albus y Rose antes que yo pero cuando nos dimos la vuelta oí decir a la serpiente

-_Curse of the Bogies-__ DIJO LA MUY MALDITA APUNTANDO A MI ROSIE, pero fui mas rápido y lance un protego en los dos, al igual que Albus en Natalia porque no sabia para quien era la maldición, asi que fue directamente a nosotros un chorro de luz verde pero revoto y le dio a ella._

_La nariz le empezó a llorear y le salian unos mocos asquerosos que daban ganas de vomitar._

_Salimos corriendo Albus y yo y luego reaccionaron Naty y MI Rosie y nos sigieron. Pasamos por la sala de los menesteres y pensamos_

_"Un lugar donde podamos ser Malfoy's, Potter's y Weasley's sin temor alguno"_

_Y se abrió una puerta en la en el interios se encontraban 4 butacas una gris(para mi) una morada (para Naty) una verde (para Al) y una Rosa (para mi Rosie)_

_Tanbien había una grande estantería con muchos libros, un ajedres mágico, una chimenea y cuatro habitaciones para cada uno nos sentamos en nuestra butacas y Rose me hizo una pregunta muy importante:_

_-Scorpius ¿Por qué tu y Naty están comprometidos?_

_POV NATALIA_

_"OH Rose le hizo ESA pregunta"_

_-Pues mira Rosie todo empezó cuando mi padre salió de la escuela, era repudiado en todos lados por ser un ex mortifago y aunque no lo creas tu mama lo ayudo un poco enseñándole cosas muggles para que viviera entre ellos por un tiempo y asi lo hizo, aprendió mucho de ellos y tiene amigos muggles, luego se caso con mi mama pero según me cuenta, su amiga Pasy Parkinson se metió con un bulgario y tuvieron una hija: Valeria, como mi papa es su padrino le prometió a Pasy que si uno de sus gemelos era niño lo iva a comprometer con ella y pues ya que Naty es niña a mi me toco quedarme con Valeria- Dijo Scorpius con una expresión triste_

_-oh por las barbas de Merlin eso es demente-dijo Al _

_-y a mi me paso algo similar nada mas que yo por ser la primera Malfoy en muchos años mi abuelo se quizo asegurar que me casara con algien sangre pura y rico-die tratando de sonar un poco feliz pero no lo logre_

_-¿y no podríamos tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión?-dijo Mi mejor amiga con mucha decisión_

_-eso seria genial Lina pero creo que eso es imposible- dijo mi gemelo idéntico_

_-Ya lo veremos HYPERIONSITO-dijo Rose aguantándose las ganas de reir_

_-NO ME DIGAS ASI- dijo mi hermano _

_Pero todos nos empezamos a reir, y asi nos pasamos todo el die haciendo y diciendo babosada y media_


	3. otoño el momento de disfrutar con amigos

Guau tres comentarios ¡yupi!

NO SOY DUEÑA DE HARRY POTTER

Aquí dejo el capitulo

OTOÑO EL MOMENTO DE DISFRUTAR CON AMIGOS

POV NARRADOR

En la clase de pociones

-_Confusing Concoction- dijo el viejo profesor en medio de su clase de pociones con los de primer año de Ravenclaw y Slyterin – esa poción aprenderán a preparar para su examen el viernes 21 de Octubre…- no pudo terminar de decir las instrucciones porque una mano se levanto en el aire_

_POV ROSE_

_-profesor esa poción dura hasta dos meses en estar lista, ocupa muchos ingredientes y tiene muchos efectos secundarios, además que es más fácil utilizar un confundus- dije con toda la seguridad que podía tener, mi primo me miraba alternativamente como pensando en intervenir ya que lo admito EL ES MEJOR QUE YO en pociones, si tan solo Scorpius y Natalia estuvieran aquí_

_-Señorita Weasley, yo ya sé todo eso de esta poción si me hubiera dejado terminar de explicar sabría que lo que tienen que hacer con la poción es aprenderse la parte teórica y no hacer- me dijo el maestro acompañado de varias risas no muy disimuladas de las Slyterin's (para ser precisa esa arpía de Valeria)- pero como veo que usted sabe perfectamente todo de esta poción, no tendrá que hacer examen ya tiene un extraordinario para el bimestre en mi clase y 15 puntos para Ravenclaw _

_O genial tengo un extraordinario y puntos para mi casa todo por leer mi libro de pociones completo en verano, pero de seguro Al ya sabía lo de la poción mejor le escribo una nota_

_Hey Al_

_Oye porque no respondiste al profesor Slughorn _

_Yo se que tu también sabias lo de la poción_

_Rose_

_POV ALBUS_

_Hey Al_

_Oye porque no respondiste al profesor Slughorn _

_Yo se que tu también sabias lo de la poción_

_Rose_

_A Rosie no se le va nada mejor le contesto la nota aparte lo que dice el profe no es nada nuevo_

_No se te va nada eh Rosie?_

_No le dije al profe lo de la poción porque simplemente_

_Yo sabía que tu lo dirías no te sientas mal_

_La próxima vez yo respondo que te parece?_

_Al _

_Le mande a mi prima la contestación y me sentí mejor al ver que cuando la abrió asintió con la cabeza y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, ella es tan linda y buena que hasta se preocupa por pequeñeces como esa…_

_-Joven Potter me podría decir que contiene la poción __Boil Cure Potion- OH creo que divague un poco jeje- __contiene _ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo… y sirve para la curación de forúnculos – dije como si fuera un reflejo dejando a los Slyterin's y Ravenclaw's con una mirada de sorpresa, al maestro Slughorn y a Rose con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-15 puntos para Slyterin, Potter-me dijo el viejo profesor aun con su sonrisa- la clase de hoy termino, pueden irse recuerden que la redacción de _Boil Cure Potion __es para mañana_

_Mientras tanto en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras_

_POV NATALIA_

_Mi hermano y yo íbamos entrando al salón platicando de la última carta que les enviamos a nuestros padres_

_FLASHBACK_

_-Hey July vamos a escribirles a mama y papa antes de que nos manden vociferadores por no escribirles ni decirles en que casa estamos- me dijo mi hermano sentándose conmigo en la sala común con pergamino y tinta_

_Queridos mama y papa_

_Hola._

_Como esta todo por allá nosotros tenemos muchas sorpresas _

_1ra sorpresa: somos Griffindore's! Si los dos! Al abuelo Lucius se va a infartar jajaja_

_2da sorpresa: entramos al equipo de los leones yo (Scorpius)como buscador y yo (Natalia) como cazadora _

_3ra sorpresa: nuestros mejores amigos son Rose Weasley y Albus Potter_

_Los adoramos y estamos felices _

_PD: ¿podemos invitarlos a que vayan a pasar navidad con nosotros?_

_Atte: Hyperion y Julieta Malfoy XD_

_END FLASHBACK_

_-Scorp, ya hace una semana que les mandamos la carta y no nos contestan…-le decía a mi hermano pero una vos de una leona me impidió seguir_

_- quizá ya se dieron cuenta que tú y tu hermano son una vergüenza hasta para su padre el mortifago- dijo Sabrina_

_-pequeño mortifago que pasa ¿ni tus papis te quieren?-dijo esta vez Leobardo _

_-será mejor que usen su cerebro y dejen de decir idioteces si no quieren salir muy mal parados-le oí decir a mi hermanito que se estaba girando hacia donde se encontraban reunidos Leobardo, Sabrina, William y Melisa cada uno ya con sus varitas en alto igual que mi hermano que se ponía enfrente de mi _

_" ¿Que hago? Como me gustaría que Albus y Rose estuvieran aquí "_

_-_ _Hives Hex __–dijo Leobardo intentando atacar a Scorpius pero mi hermano fue más rápido y aparte de esquivar el hechizo grito_

_-_ _Babbling Curse- __El hechizo de mi hermano si le dio de lleno a el otro Griffindore que empezó a balbucear_

_Cuando Scorpius se volteo para conmigo vi como una llama de fuego le iba a dar en la espalda…_

_**HELLO EVERY IN THE WORLD**_

_**Que capitulo ehh ya quiero matar a es que le mando el hechizo pero me las va a pagar nadie se mete con Scorpius y sale vivo para contarlo **_

_**Jajaja **_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS LOS OCUPO PARA INSPIRARME **_

_**ATTE MISS ROMANTIC 2 **_


	4. Como que van a ir a San Mungo?

Dejan sus comentarios!

Hary potter no es mio

¿Como que van a ir a San mungo?

POV SCORPIUS

_-_ _Babbling Curse- _dije logrando que le diera a ese tonto de Leobardo, ja gracias clases de defensa

Me di la vuelta al ver que el tipo no podía decir una palabra coherente, vi como mi hermana me miraba primero con alegría y después su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de sufrimiento justo cuando sentí un fuego que me quemaba por dentro, se extendia por mi espalda hasta que no lo aguante y me caí de rodillas estrellándome con unos cuantos pupitres que estaban alrededor mío.

Cerre los ojos del dolor y deje de ver, sentir y escuchar todo lo que pasaba alrededor mío

POV NATALIA

-¡Maldito bastardo idiota!, ME LAS PAGARAS- dije con la fuerza que no sabia que tenia pero todo había sido tan rapido , tan doloroso, tan cruel, apenas se dio la vuelta y ese maldito de Wiliam Patterson ¡COMO LO ODIO!

Cuando estaba apunto de lanzarle una buena maldición dos Hufflepuff gritaron al unisono

-Desmaius- gritaron mi amiga Clarissa y un chico que se llamaba Saúl

Vi como caía Wiliam al lado de Leobardo que seguía sin poder decír nada. Eran mirados con horror por Sabrina y Melissa . Que cuando reaccionaron se acercaron a mi (no mucho pero se acercaron) y las muy tontas me dijeron – Quieres probar nuestra varita a ver si te sientes tan valiente- y antes que pudiera decir algo me grito-_Sectumsempra_

_Me empezaron a salir por todo el cuerpo cuagulos de sangre lo único que pude hacer fue gritar_

-_Bat-Bogey Hex-__ y pude observar como las atacaban sus propios mocos pero cuando lanze este ultimo Hechizo _

_-SEÑORITA MALFOY ¿Qué SE SUPONE QUE HACE?- grito la maestra Elena que acababa de llegar con un retraso de 15 minutos para la clase _

_Tome toda la calma que pude pero no era mucha es que MI HERMANO ESTA TIRADO EN EL PISO MUERTO DE DOLOR POR LAS LLAMAS QUE CASI LO CONSUMIAN VIVO pero al fin le dije_

_-Maestra Ubach mi hermano y yo estábamos entrando y Leobardo, Sabrina, Melissa y Wiliam nos empezaron a molestar, mi hermano le lanzo un hechizo a Whitmore que lo dejo balbuceando, cuando Scorp se jiro para conmigo Patterson le lanzo una maldición, luego me ayudaron Clarissa y Saúl porque desmayaron a Patterson luego las viboras de Georhor y Longamid me hechizaron y les mande el moco murciélago- Termine de explicarle a la maestra tratando de desifrar su exprecion_

_-Se cancela la clase de hoy, salgan de aquí todos menos Leobardo Whitmore, Sabrina Longamid, Melissa Georhor , Wiliam Patterson, Clarissa Crabbe, Saúl Mdgomeri y por supuesto Natalia y Scorpius Malfoy –Sentencio mi maestra Favorita –Señorita Crabbe quite los encantamientos de todos porfavor_

_"Genial les van a quitar lo que merecen "_

_-Finite encantatem-les dijo a cada uno sin esperar a que se recuperaran nos fuimos todos al despacho de la madrina de mi amigo Albus(obio ni a Scorpius ni a mi nos funciono ese hechizo tan simple haci que la maestra cargo a Scor y Saúl a mi) y hablando de Al ¿que estarán haciendo él y Rose?_

_En el un pasillo que iva a la sala común de Griffindore_

_POV ROSE_

_-Apresurate Al, varios leones dijeron que no hubo clase de defensa y yo tengo el presentemiento de que algo paso- le dije a mi primo al tiempo que llegábamos al retrato de la dama gorda_

_-__Riddikulus- _le oí decir a mi primo

-¿corbatas azules y verdes? Ustedes no son leones- dijo el retrato al mismo tiempo que nos dejaba pasar

Ya adentro Al y yo oímos a un niño llamado Sam que decía

-El mini-mortifago quedo muy mal y su hermana estaba que echaba crucios –dijo este en ese momento mi corazón se paralizo y que bueno que mi primo hablo porque yo no podía

-espera dices que Scorpius y Natalia ¿se pelearon con algien?-dijo Al

-si, mas bien les hecharon pleito y Scorpius quedo inconsiente y Natalia sigue perdiendo mucha sangre

-¿Qué?- gritamos Al y yo

Sin decir las gracias al chico salimos corriendo en dirección al despacho de la directora

En el despacho de Minerva

POV NATALIA

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?-dijo Minerva al ver a mi hermano Scorpius inconsiente-¿Señorita Malfoy porque se le sale la sangre?, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION AHORA

Afuera del despacho

POV NARRADOR

Llegaron corriendo Albus y Rose y casi gritaron la contraseña (Dumbledore)

Adentro del despacho

-¿NATALIA QUE TE PASO? ¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO? ¡JURO QUE LO MATO!-Llego gritando la serpiente

-Albus calmate-dijo la diplomática profesora

-…*(sollosos)*…-Rose había entrado sin decir nada simplemente se arrodillo donde estaba Scorpius ( que estaba sentado en una de las butacas aun inconsiente) y estaba llorando en silencio a comparación de Albus

Despues Rose se dio cuenta que Natalia no dejaba de perder sangre y se ponía palida

-h…ay… no …pue..dee…se..rr-dijo Rose se acerco a Natalia y dijo-_Langlock __–Despues de esto volvió con Scorpius_

_-¿Alguien me dira que fue lo que paso?-dijo la directora viendo al grupo de Leones que estaban recelosos en una esquina a los Tejones en otra y a los Malfoy's con Rose y Albus_

_-Sabrina, Melissa, Wiliam y Leobardo estaban molestando a los Malfoy's y ellos se defendieron de hecho los leones tenían muchos encantamientos en ellos, los que no habíamos quitado era el de los Malfoy's a si y los de la casa de la buena Helga defendieron a los gemelos-dijo la maestra de DCAO con naturalidad_

_-bien primero Hufflepuff 20 puntos para su casa por tener tan buen corazón, los Leones 20 puntos menos a cada uno aparte que tendrán que ayudar al profesor de herbologia por 1 mes asi como comprenderán ustedes dos –dijo la directora señalando a Natalia y a Scorpius-No podrán asistir a clases por tres días para que se recuperen a lo mejor el señor Malfoy ocupe un poco mas, asi que vallan a la enfermería _

_Sentencio la antigua maestra de transformaciones_

_Cuando ya se ivan Albus estaba sostuviendo a Natalia y Rose hizo levitar a Scorpius cuando la directora dijo_

_-señorita Malfoy y señorita Weasley felicidades con el embrujo moco murciélago y el levicorpus, 20 puntos mas a sus casas-dijo la maestra con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Cuando llegaron después de unos minutos a la enfermería dejaron a Scorpius y a Natalia en una camas blancas, a Natalia la durmieron un poco mientras que le administrabn mas sangre y el que mas grabe estaba era Scorpius que el tenia quemaduras muy fuertes en la espalda y sudaba frio pero lo peor fue cuando la enfermera dijo_

_-Creo que llamare a los Señores Malfoy porque Natalia y Scorpius tienen que ser internados en San Mungo-Dijo la enfermera _

_-¡¿Qué?-GRITAMOS ALBUS Y YO AL UNISONO_


	5. Rosie,Close your eyes

`Chan-chan-chan

¿Les está gustando? Dejen comentarios

No es mío Harry Potter

Hola señor Malfoy

POV NARRADOR

Albus y Rose se encontraban al pie de la cama de Natalia y Scorpius, estaban esperando a que el señor y señora Malfoy llegaran para llevarse a los gemelos a San mungo, Albus cepillaba el cabello de Natalia cuando un hombre alto, rubio de ojos grises entraba en el umbral abrazando a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes

Cuando vieron Rose y Albus a los señores Malfoy se pusieron de pie

POV ROSE

"wau los papas de Scorp y Naty si que se ven que son aristocráticos espero caerles bien, aunque pensé que los vería hasta navidad no a mediados de octubre"

-mmm…Buenos días Señores Malfoy es un placer conocerlos-dije al ver que Al estaba prácticamente petrificado

-el placer es nuestro-Me dijo Draco Malfoy

-si, al fin tenemos la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Rosie- me dijo la señora Malfoy con un intento de sonrisa

"No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme, al parecer Scop les dijo como me decía"

POV ALBUS

"Los señores Malfoy no son como me los imaginaba hasta están hablando con ROSE mejor me uno a la conversación van a pensar que soy descortés"

-Buenos días señores Malfoy-dije extendiendo mi mano- mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter Weasley

-hay que joven tan apuesto y educado – me dijo la señora Malfoy y que me sale lo Weasley y me sonrojo GENIAL

POV NARRADOR

-Señores Malfoy, que bueno que ya están aquí-dijo la enfermera- ¿Ustedes saben porque están aquí?

-No, la directora nos dijo que usted nos lo explicaría- dijo Astoria

-Bien, ayer en clase de defensa otros Griffindores estaban molestando a sus hijos, cuando ellos se defendieron Scorpius logro hechizar a su contrincante haciendo que balbuceara y no pudiera decir hechizos, pero cuando se estaba yendo con su hermana otro lo ataco por atrás y por eso esta inconsciente- termino la enfermera

-y ¿Qué paso con Natalia?- dijo Draco después de abrazar a Astoria que estaba sollozando igual que Rose que era abrazada por Albus

- Su hija al ver el ataque hacia Scorpius iba a hechizar al responsable pero dos tejones se le adelantaron pero dos chicas que estaban ahí le hicieron un sectumsempra a lo que respondió con un moco murciélago- dijo la enfermera

-pero si son hechizos sencillos ¿porque tienen que ir a San mungo?-Dijo Astoria

-sí, no deberían ir, pero aquí el problema es que como fueron hechizos ejecutados por niños de 11 años tenían mucha magia- decía la enfermera- y eso debilito mucho a sus hijos aparte que Scorpius no estaba esperando ningún otro ataque y que el que le toco a Natalia fue muy mal ejecutado, ósea más dañino- termino diciendo la enfermera

-Enfermera lamento interrumpir pero los de San Mungo están aquí- dijo la directora _Minerva McGonagall _

-No…ooo…so…tro…sss… po..De..mo..s ir…? -Dijo una Rose muy pero muy pálida y afligida

POV ROSE

"No lo puedo creer Scorpius parece una hoja de papel, está completamente pálido y tiene los labios morados, Natalia no está mejor ella está perdiendo mucha sangre"

-No lo sé tendríamos que ver si pueden tener visitas-le hoy decir a mi directora

Ante esta respuesta me fui llorando (corriendo) en dirección a la torre de astronomía dejando atrás a una Natalia sedada, un Albus cansado y triste, un Draco preocupado, una Astoria triste, una McGonagall contrariada y sobre todo un Scorpius inconsciente.

Cuando llegue a la torre solo hice lo único que se me ocurrió: LLORAR

Esto es mucho para mí no lo puedo manejar simplemente no puedo no puedo ver a mi dos mejores amigos en ese estado no puedo ver a mi primo/mejor amigo tan preocupado QUE VOY A HACER?

POV NARRADOR  
>Pasaron varias horas, días y semanas desde que a Scorpius y a Natalia los llevaron a San Mungo<p>

Todo mundo miraba a los hijos de los salvadores del mundo mágico con un semblante bastante triste pero lo que no sabían es que por la noche tomaban la capa de invisibilidad de James (sin que el supiera)

Y se aparecían en San mungo pero para eso cruzaban el bosque prohibido se desaparecían(Cosa que Rose había perfeccionado y realizado en cuestión de horas después del accidente) y se aparecían en San Mungo para ser mas precisos en la habitación que compartían Natalia y Scorpius

POV ROSE

-habitación 234 E, esta es Al –dije entrando y al mismo tiempo habiendo le señas a mi primo para que me siguiera

-mira, Natalia ya estaá recuperando el color de su cara y de sus labios-dijo Al hacercandose a la cama de mi mejor amiga, ella se encontraba con el cabello en una trenza que tenía muchas flores (que yo le hice ayer ). Y si efectivamente ya tenía color

-Me da miedo ver a Scorp, hazlo tu-le digo a Albus, que por algo el viene

-está bien yo lo hago-me dice mi primo

Cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor

-Rosie, _close your eyes and i kiss you tomorrow i'll miss you-_Le oí decir a una voz que no era de mi primo sino de _el_

Al abrir mis ojos no puedo creer lo que vi, Mi mejor amigo el león/Escorpión estaba mirándome con sus ojos del color de la plata

-Scorpius-"Genial Rose fue lo único que pudiste decir"

POV SCORPIUS

"La extrañaba tanto, Naty me había contado que ya llevaba varios días que miraba que iban Rosie y Al que ayer se había quedado con Rose platicando, pero aquí la tenía enfrente de mi cama (ya se había quitado la capa, cortesía de Al) con su hermoso cabello Pelirrojo con su pijama de gummy bears, con sus pantuflas color verde limón"

-Scorpius-me dijo ella

-Hola Rosie, ¿que no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu mejor amigo?-le pregunte a mi pelirroja favorita

Vi como lentamente se me acercaba con mucho cuidado de no tirar los cables y aparatos a los que estaba conectado. Cuando llego a mi lado pude ver mejor su rostro : seguía lleno de pecas, con la piel muy blanca, los labios carnosos y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello pelirrojo en su frente en pocas palabras seguía siendo MI pelirroja.

Estiro sus brazos hacia mí y me abrazo fue una sensación que extrañaba mucho porque podía sentir que yo la podía proteger de cualquier cosa, podía oler su delicioso perfume(pera con manzanilla) y sobre todo porque me decía cosas a oído pero la que más me gusta es la que me ha dicho :

-te he extrañado tanto Scorp-"Oh si eso me gusta"

-yo también pelirroja-digo rompiendo ese abrazo

-¿para mí no hay abrazo?-dice la voz cantarina de mi _dulce _hermanita

-Claro que si-contesta Al que hasta ahora solo nos estaba mirando a Rose y a mí con una sonrisa ladeada como las que yo suelo hacer

Se acerca a la cama de mi hermanita

POV NATALIA

"hay ¿porque dije eso? Ahora viene Al y, y ,y como dice Rose _me voy a derretir_ NO es que me guste Al solo me pone nerviosa su mirada solo eso".

O por Dios ¿es posible que haya crecido desde el accidente? Ahora se peina diferente y trae una pijama de spider-man jiji se ve chistoso con el pelo revuelto pero sus ojos verdes resaltan y son tan brillantes y "oh genial ya divague"

Se me acerca y sin más plaf el abrazo que tanto quería me lo dio y valla que si pude oler su perfume acariciar su cabello FUE GENIAL

POV ROSE

"ahora que hago después de ese abrazo no hemos estado mirando como por una eternidad tengo que decir algo"

-Y scopy como estas ¿te duele algo?-"Brillante rose brillante"

-Pues lo que más me duele es que mis mejores amigos estuvieran aquí otras veces y no me despertaban-dije exigiendo una explicación

POV ROSE

-emmh( me voy a derretir) Al,,,-digo mirando a mi primo que se encontraba mirándonos a Natalia, Scorp y yo

-pues es que no sabíamos como estabas y pensábamos que era mejor no molestar-dijo mi primo sin titubiar por algo es Slyterin

-bien pero quiero pedirles un gran favor- dijo el rubio que tanto yo quería con una sonrisa que sinceramente extrañaba horrores

-¿qué?-dijimos Al y yo

-¿me dan una rana de chocolate?-dijo el león y creo que fue la cara de Al y la mía que lo hizo decir- es que aquí no tienen y muero por una

-eehhh claro toma- dije sacando de la mochila que llevaba conmigo una rana de chocolate que le entrege e inmediatamente abrió pero antes de comerse la rana de chocolate saco el cromo y leyó en voz alta y clara

Ron Weasley

Salvador del mundo mágico, auror honorario, mejor amigo de niño que vivió, esposo de la bruja más brillante de su generación y padre de Rosalina Weasley y Hugo Weasley

-ESE CROMO ES EL QUE ME FALTABA PARA TENER A EL TRIO DORADO-dijo scorp muy emocionado – y es el destino que tú me hayas dado el cromo de tu padre-decia muy emocionado

POV NARRADOR

En el momento que Scorpius levanto un brazo muy bruscamente una alarma empezó a sonar haciendo de Rose y Albus se desaparecieran de la habitación

-Qué ocurre joven Malfoy- entro un sanador alarmado a la habitación

-nada solo me movi muy bruscamente- dijo un poco molesto Scorpius escondiendo la rana y el cromo

-disculpe pero ¿Cuándo podremos salir?-dijo Natalia

-pues su expediente dice que mañana mismo-dijo el sanador

-eso si está bien cool-dijo emocionada Natalia

Pero Scorpius ya no estaba ahí el solo pensaba que mañana mismo podría ver a el águila pelirroja que tanto le quitaba el sueño

En los límites del bosque prohibido

-Rose vamos, mañana podremos ir otra vez-decia Albus a una Rose triste

-ok, vamos que Zoe y Dafne se pueden dar cuenta que no estoy-dijo al fin Rose pero seguía muy deprimida entraron al castillo y una gran reloj marcaba las 9:55

-oh mierda todavía no es el toque de queda-dijo Albus

Eso significaba que todos todavía podían estar fuera de sus salas y que los mirarían como si se hubieran liberado de una maldición

-Oye ¿tu eres Albus?-dijo una niña de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y corbata azul

-ehh si ¿porque?-dijo Al un poco confuso

-¿quieres salir conmigo?-dijo la chica sin titubiar. Obviamente Rose sabia quien era nada más y nada menos que Dafne su compañera de cuarto

-claro-dijo Al sin pensarlo mucho

-o muy bien-dijo Dafne lo beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios y se fue corriendo

-¿Qué fue eso Al?-pregunto Rose

-Nada solo voy a salir con una chica-dijo Al pero antes de dejar contestar a Rose le dijo – oye ha sido un día cansado vamos a descansar-y se dirigió a la sala común de las serpientes.

Después de ver a Albus irse Rose también emprendió camino a la torre de ravenclaw pero algo le llamo la atención un chico también al parecer de primero pero que nunca había visto estaba sentado a mitad del pasillo mirando al infinito

-EEhh…Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo Rose agachándose al niño tan extraño

-me gustaría un poco de compañía-dijo aquel niño levantando la cabeza así Rose lo pudo ver tenía el cabello chino y de un color dorado y los ojos de un intenso color a miel que eran adornados con unas pestañas muy pero muy largas- he tenido un día muy pero muy difícil mis papas ayer en la noche me dijeron que tendría que venir a aquí porque llego una carta con una lechuza, llegue y cuando entre estuve buscando en todos lados la oficina del director pero nunca la encontré, no he comido, tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy cansado-termino diciendo

-eso sí que es tener un mal día pero yo lo puedo mejorar, ven (decía Rose parándose) vamos a el despacho de la directora _McGonagall _

Cuando el niño se paro Rose lo tomo de la mano haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran pero que no se soltaran y haci emprendieron el camino pero a los pocos minutos de estar caminando el niño dijo:

-¿no vas a hablar durante el camino?-pregunto aquel chico

-eemmm… (Me voy a derretir) claro ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-dijo una Rose muy sonrojada

-mmm azul ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto

-Rosa, que irónico ¿no? Aahh… ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?- Rose

-leer y escribir ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto el chico viendo a los ojos de Rose(se habían parado a descansar)

-el mismo- rose- oye mira ven llegamos

Rose se paro enfrente de la gárgola y dijo fuerte y claro la contraseña (dumbledore) para que el misterioso chico la escuchara

-ven sube- Dijo Rose otra vez tomando la mano del chico pero esta vez sin sonrojarse

Subieron por las escaleras y se pararon enfrente de la puerta, la tocaron y después de un pequeño tiempo salió la directora McGonagall

-Oh por dios Rosie ¿que haces fuera de la sala común?-dijo la directora mirando a Rose entre molesta y sorprendida

-es que yo iba a mi sala común pero mire a este chico solo en un pasillo y me dijo que quería venir aquí con usted directora-dijo Rose muy calmada cosa que le sorprendió un poco al chico porque estaban hablando con la DIRECTORA y ellas dos se hablaban como si fueran parientes

-bien pasa chico no te quedes atrás déjame adivinar que serás st. James ¿oh me equivoco?-pregunto la directora

-si, lo soy, llegue aquí a las nueve en el expreso de Howard's- dijo el chico mirando a la directora

-bien tu selección será mañana en el desayuno por mientras dormirás en la habitación de invitados- decía la profesora pero al mirar la cara de el chico y de Rose explico- se encuentra a un lado de la torre de Ravenclaw, es un retrato con una doncella besando a un caballero, para abrirla tienes que suspirar dos veces-termino la directora

-ok pero no sé donde se encuentra esa torre-dijo St james mostrando algo que para él era obvio

-eso es obvio por eso aquí la señorita que pertenece a Ravenclaw lo va a llevar ¿verdad Rosie?-pregunto Minerva

-Si directora-dijo Rose pero luego se volteo a St James y le dijo-Vamos que ya paso el toque de queda

Y salieron del despacho, también agarrados de la mano pero al llegar al cuadro y a la gárgola

-espera-dijo el chico-quiero saber tu nombre

-Me llamo Rosalina Weasley, un placer…-dijo Rose esperando que el dijera su nombre

-Aarón, Aarón St James el placer es mío Rosalina-dijo Aarón

-jajajaja nadie me dice Rosalina jajaja todos me dicen Rose o en todo caso Rosie o Lina jajajaja pero son muy pocas las veces que me llaman Rosalina jajajaja-Dijo Rose

-bien ROSE mañana ¿te espero aquí a las 7:30 para desayunar?-dijo Aarón con una sonrisa en el Rostro

-Claro a ver a que casa iras pero recuerda que en la que estés ya tienes una amiga de Ravenclaw-Dijo rose- Buenas noches Aarón

Rose dio media vuelta y le contesto a la gárgola(patronum) entro a su habitación y se fijo en la hora eran las 12:00 exactos y recordó aquel cuento de Cenicienta. En fin se fue a dormir pero en vez de despedirse cómo siempre de Scorpius en su mente simplemente se durmió

POV AARON

Entre después de unos suspiros que no me costaron nada, entre a una amplia habitación con una sola cama en el centro con sabanas blancas paredes color crema y muebles del color al chocolate puro al entrar se dio cuenta que su baúl ya estaba ahí pero no saque nada más que mi pijama mi cepillo de dientes y una foto de mi familia

"Mañana será un largo día pero lo empezare bien"

POV ROSE

Pip pip pip "oh que gran día me espera" abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el traga luz que hay en mi habitación veo el reloj que marcan las 5:30 am, tengo tiempo haci que me levanto con lentitud me meto a bañar al sentir el agua caliente contra mi piel me siento de lo más relajada me pongo mi champú con extracto de miel oh si este va a hacer mi día"

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo mi uniforme me amarro muy bien mi corbata con un nudo perfecto e impecable seco mi cabello lo cepillo me hago una media cola un poco suelta con unos cuantos mechones saliendo me pongo mi collar y mi pulsera de mariposa y salgo del baño 6:45 am "ohh podre leer un poco"

POV SCORPIUS

"oh porque tardan tanto esos sanadores"

-EHH Natalia ¿ya tienes todo listo?-le pregunte a mi hermanita que venía saliendo del baño ya con su uniforme puesto igual que yo

-Si ¿quieres calmarte?-me dijo mi hermana mientras se cepillaba el cabello y se ponía una diadema mágica (ósea que cambiaba de color para combinarlo con la ropa que se traiga)

Entra una sanadora

-disculpe no me gusta ser latoso pero ¿Cuándo no iremos?-le dije con el tono más respetuoso que tengo

-jovencito a eso vengo nos vamos por la red flu que la directora los necesita a las 7:00-me dijo la sanadora

-ok vámonos naty que nos espera un largo pero buen día-le dije a mi hermana la tome de la mano y ella le tomo la mano a la sanadora

Despacho de McGonagall

-bien que bueno que llegaron –dijo la directora sonriente- hoy antes de que bajen a desayunar quiero dar una breve introducción aparte que antes también ayer llego un alumno en la noche y su selección es hoy

-AHH está bien directora-dijo mi hermanita yo solo me limite a asentir porque yo ya me moría de ganas por estar con Al y…y con MI PELIRROJA

POV AARON

"A que bien dormí, hoy es mi selección espero estar con MI PELIRROJA pero si no tengo que tener fuerzas"

Salgo de la habitación con mi mochila (aunque no se que clases me toquen) me paro enfrente de la gárgola y sin quererme acerco mucho y me pregunta la contraseña SOLO A MI ME PUEDE PASAR

-¿Qué llego primero el fuego o el fénix?- me dice la gárgola

Y yo que rayos voy a saber esperen ¿no será como el de el huevo y la gallina?

-pues no tendría respuesta porque sin uno no hay otro-dije esperando lo peor

-muy bien chico entra-y se abrió una puerta. Entre y era un lugar muy grande con muchos libros muchos tinteros y una gran vista "en definitiva es un gran lugar"

POV ROSE

"oh rayos ya son las 7:30" agarre mi mochila y Salí corriendo por las escaleras pero que sorpresa la mía encontrarme a Aarón

-Hola- "lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir"

-oh hola _Rosie _– me dijo muy animado-¿bajamos?

-claro- y sin esperármelo me tomo de la mano todos nos estaban viendo cuando pasábamos o murmuraban por los pasillos pero al estar en la puerta del gran comedor todos los que ahí estaban voltearon a vernos. Pero no pudimos pasar porque el tío Neville nos detuvo y pregunto

-¿Tu eres Aarón St James?- nada mas vergonzoso que eso

-si ¿Por qué?-pregunto Aarón pero sin soltarme la mano

-la directora quiere que esperes aquí afuera conmigo-le dijo a mi amigo el maestro de herbologia pero se dirigió a mi (cambio su tono amenazador) –Rosie entra a desayunar, Ron, Hermione y Hugo te mandan saludos en la carta que me mandaron ayer y hoy te tengo una sorpresa-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien Neville, nos vemos adentro Aarón-le sonreí a mi amigo y entre me senté con los de mi casa pero salude a James, Fred, Louis, Dominique, Teddy, Roxanne, Victoire pero cuando estaba buscando a Albus no pude creer lo que vi llego pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Dafne la llevo a su mesa, pero antes de que le pudiera mandar una nota o algo empezó la directora

-Buenos días alumnos esta mañana es muy especial…-


End file.
